Dot's first Day of School
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's Dot's first day of 3rd and she's a little nervous about it, and Flik tells her a story about when he was her age and going to 3rd grade and encourages her to just be herself and Dot ends up having a great first day of school.


Dot wake up Flik said one morning. It was Dot's first day of school and she would need to get ready soon.

Flik shook her a little more come on Dot he said it's time for you to get up he said. Dot stirred and turned to her side.

Don't wanna wake up she said half asleep. Too tired she said 5 more minutes she muttered.

Flik chuckled it's been more then 5 minutes Dot he said, come on up up up he said.

Dot muttered something but Flik couldn't understand her. Ok he said to himslef time for plan B he said. Ok Dot he said i'm going to get Atta he said. Dots eyes shot open. She did not like it when Atta came in to wake her. When Atta came in to wake her she would pour really cold water on her head. I'm up I'm up she said.

That's more like it said Flik. Now come on your mom and sister have breakfast for you he said. Dot sighed stupid mornings she said. How she hated them.

Dot and Flik walked into the room where queen Atta and her mom were. Morning sleepy-head said Atta you ready for school? She asked.

Dot looked a little nervous but she nodded.

Flik looked at his little sister. He knew that she was a little nervous about her first day of 3rd grade. He smiled warmly at her. Hey he said come with me i'm going to tell you something he said.

Dot sighed and followed Flik. So whats up? She asked. Hey Dot Flik said I know your kinda nervous about your first day of school and it's ok everyone is nervous on their first day of school. What are the classes going to be like? Will I see all my friends in the same class? What if nobody likes me? Dot nodded yeah I know that's kinda how if feel she said.

Flik smiled i know how you feel he said. I was nervous my first day too he said. Dot looked surprised you? She asked. Yeah said Flik I was exactly your age when I went to 3rd grade.

Dot smiled so what did you do? She asked.

Flik smiled. Well he said i tried to act sick and my dad said "now flik don't be scared to go to school the key is to just be yourself" Dot looked at Flik did it work? She asked or did all the kids make fun of you?

Flik smiled no acually I made 2 or 3 friends when I went to school he said but do you know what I did to get over my fear? He said.

No what? Dot asked.

I did exactly what my dad told me to do Flik said. I decided to just be myself even though I knew it was going to be different I knew that i could make lots of friends. The key is to be nice, to smile, and to just be myself and no one else he said.

Dot smiled you know she said maybe you're right she said. I don't have to be nervous because I can do what you did when you were my age she said.

Flik smiled that's the Dot I know he said. Dot giggled and flew into his arms he hugged her tightly. Thanks Flik Dot said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to get ready.

Atta walked up to him. So are you going to take her to the classroom? she asked Flik smiled yeah sure he said.

Atta smiled at wrapped her arms around Flik I thought she was going to be nervous about going to school today do you think she be alright? She asked.

Flik smiled i have a feeling she'll be just fine he said.

Soon Dot was ready to go. She and Flik walked to school.

Alright class its going to be time to settle down in a moment said Mrs Rosebud.

Dot and Flik arrived at the classroom. We're here said Flik ready for your first day of 3rd grade? he asked.

Dot smiled y-yeah she said. And she began to walk into the classroom. She looked back at Flik and gave him a nervous look.

He smiled and gave her a look of encouragement. Dot smiled at her brother she ran and hugged him. Thanks Flik she said.

No problem Dot said Flik and he gently pushed her forward she smiled and walked into the classroom to enter a world of learning new things.

A couple of hours passed and at 3:00 Flik was waiting for her to come out.

Dot came out the door she saw Flik and smiled. She flew into his arms and hugged him he began to carry her home.

So how was you're day? He asked.

Dot grinned it was great she said happily. I acually had a lot of fun she said.

Flik chuckled see what did i tell ya he said. Dot smiled the the greatest Flik she said. I love you she said.

Flik smiled and hugged her tightly I love you too Dot he said. Dot smiled thanks for being such a great brother she said.

Flik smiled and carried Dot home in his arms.


End file.
